The present invent-ion relates to the sterilisation (in the sense of rendering free from cells or organisms capable of division e.g. lymphocytes, protozoans, bacteria, viruses) of blood and blood products or other fluids i.e. fluids having a biological origin and/or for use in biological systems including for example nutrient and buffer solutions, plasma, anti-haemophillic globulin etc., and in particular to means suitable for use in such a procedure, enteral or parenteral or outwith the body e.g. laboratory reagents, tissue culture or microbiological systems etc.
Conventionally sterilisation of human blood products is generally effected by incubation thereof at a temperature of the order of 78.degree. C. for an extended period of time of perhaps 48 to 72 hours. This procedure is however relatively time consuming and occupies subsantial amounts of relatively large scale apparatus and may result in substantial loss of potency.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid or minimize one or more of the above disadvantages.